


fate/伯爵天草/特异点1-5

by tltz1



Series: 特异点 [1]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 特异点 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817287
Kudos: 3





	fate/伯爵天草/特异点1-5

能听到马蹄的声音。  
由远及近，有节奏的“哒哒”声和泥浆飞溅的声音。能想象潮湿的土路和飞奔的马匹，以及马背上低伏的骑手。只有尽一切可能降低阻力才能争取到微不足道的时间，而战争就是很多个微不足道叠加的结果。再精密的计划都会被这些细节改变，而且，说实在的，在战场上从来就没什么精密的计划。  
简单才最有效，战场从不是能顾及每一个生命的地方。  
他听到马蹄声靠近自己，并在自己身边停下。那声音停住时有个明显的顿点，令行禁止、训练有素，透着军队上层的杀伐气息。普通士兵是没有这种训练度的，高度严格规律化的大规模军队是世界大战时期的产物，早期军队里往往只有贵族私兵才称得上“训练过”。  
即使闭着眼睛，天草也能去还原那场景。他太熟悉那些了。每一个动作都刻在他身体里，不需要用脑子，他就知道该怎么突然跃起、该袭击马的脚踝、从骨节把刀插入；该怎么再次翻身将刀架在敌人脖颈，并直接借助冲力压下去、让那颗倒霉的脑袋就此与身体分离；该怎么继续抱头翻滚、从其他马蹄下逃开，返回藏身点并进一步逃离——他的灵基完全记得这一切。  
灵基。  
那么问题来了，他都已经变成英灵了，为什么会突然出现在战场啊。  
  
天草不想睁眼，他很希望自己能一觉睡回去，就像他的御主那样——可惜就算是咕哒君也要解决了乱七八糟的事才能回到现实，因而被人从草地里揪起来时，他颇为痛苦地睁开了眼皮。  
一睁眼，面前一只卷毛狒狒。  
很好，他不想睁眼的主要理由就是，他很清楚地记得自己是睡到这里来的，而梦境连接的异空间百分之二百五会出现乱七八糟、被咕哒君称为“活动剧情”的傻东西。  
天草盯着狒狒，狒狒闭着眼，死去多时。于是他的目光慢慢移向旁边，看到一条腰带；顺着腰带往上，终于看到了人脸。  
……这人好高。  
天草无声地感叹过对方将近两米的铁塔级身高，开始思考咕哒君从来没思考过的问题。  
语言相通吗。  
没办法，按理说，英灵被召唤到一个时代，立刻就会获得这个时代的常识。但他总觉得自己这次不是被正常召唤的，脑子里什么都没多，甚至不知自己身处何处。他被人提着肩膀拽起来，因为身高差，对方的声音显得莫名遥远：“平民？”  
天草低头看了一眼自己的衣服。  
……不是衣服被换了的问题，而是这块布在腰间稍微收了一下，下面衣摆打开，怎么看怎么是……  
裙子。  
还是欧风古典洋裙基础款。  
……行吧，基础过头了。  
再次亲身体会梦境系列特异点的不靠谱程度，天草面无表情，通过对方字面意义的铜铃大眼确认自己的身体没有换一个，随即点点头：“是。”  
……入梦的艰巨任务还是交给永远有人来告诉他要搞什么事的咕哒君啊，他能干什么，等咕哒君来找他吗。  
  
然而，这并不是一个梦境特异点。  
这个世界上有很多微小的、即使不去管理也会自行消失的特异点。它们中的一部分甚至会存在很长时间，但并不会真正影响到现实。这是从历史中剪切出的两个村庄的故事，它们一个在上游、一个在下游，一个怪上游的人污染了下游的水，一个怪下游的羊吃上游的草。  
这个特异点发展了几百年，村庄变成了国家，这份摩擦却愈演愈烈，最后变成了全面开战。  
没有被赋予这份“常识”的天草完全说不出自己属于哪个村子，他连这两个国家的存在都一头雾水，如同被塞了一件衣服就扔去荒岛求生现场，很可能会死得很凄惨。  
但天草拒绝这种剧本，身为一个英灵，他的首要任务当然是——  
仔细思考一下接下来到底是泳装剧情还是浴衣剧情。

都不是。  
被扔在田里的天草感到了久违的茫然。  
战争总是会带来流民，军队也总是会处理流民。根据军队的风格和统帅的心情，杀戮、送往城池和发展村落都是常用手段。战争是财力物力的比拼，将粮草运往前线考验的是国力，而在粮草有限的情况下尽可能进行战斗考验的是智慧。  
屯田制应运而生。  
战时为兵、闲时耕种，军队本身从粮食消耗大户变成粮食产出基地，因而处理流民的日常操作就是送到后方种田。天草本着少一事是一事的特异点精神放了七个小时的羊，觉得这事不太对。  
如果是梦境，现在咕哒君怎么想都该醒了。  
但如果不是梦境、也不是会直接赋予被召唤英灵常识的特异点……  
那就只有乱七八糟的微小特异点了。  
那么他应当进行的行动依旧是找咕哒君，毕竟他在这里，那就肯定是御主把他带过来的。  
天草熟练地用迦勒底思路思考问题，遇事不决找御主，御主不在……那就等御主，反正咕哒君肯定会参与让周围一片地区流言满天飞的事，到时候直接过去，百分百找得到人。  
放羊的小天草看看周围，羊群不大，但似乎是因为不放心他，有两个村民和他一起行动。那场景非常尴尬，三个人你看看我我看看你，没有一个说话。  
天草从他们的眼神里读出了些更尴尬的东西。  
那种东西他很熟悉，越是底层的人越有察言观色的能力，他们能轻易辨别他人和自己所处阶级的不同，几个眼神、几句话就能让他们明白双方的立场差别。之前七个小时里他们都没有任何交流，但他们还是能判断出他的独特。  
也不能说独特。  
一定要说的话，迦勒底能给英灵最起码的“人应当有的生活”，而这些农民没有。他们的腰弯着，因为过度的劳动根本无法挺起；面容藏在不安里，每隔几分钟就会往西方看一眼；有一个人的手蜷曲着，小指少了一半，伤口看上去是用火烧处理的，凝固着可怕的伤疤。“生命不受威胁”对他们而言完全是另一个世界的事，他们活在战争里，也很可能死在战争里。  
天草也没有和他们说话。  
他不知道能说什么。所有的口才都不能对这些人使用，他们是特异点里的人，会在时代被修正后找到自己真正应有的生活，即使那生活也许同样并不友好。  
那是无从改变的历史。  
“……回去吧。”那个少一节手指的人哑着嗓子说。放羊人总是早出晚归，看一天的羊吃草，在天色彻底暗下来前回村。他们三个人沉默地往回走，走到一半这人转手一个横批，刀从天草脖子边堪堪滑过，动作流畅得像割麦子。  
天草十分配合地假装被吓到了。  
能不假装吗，他就不信一个连自己哪个村子都说不出的人会被直接放行到村里，一场人为火灾下来整个村就能玩完——他是军队他也不会随便让人走，他一定会在村外把对方的底细摸清楚。  
天草隔着架在脖子上的镰刀望进对方眼里，又立刻移开视线。  
“你不是田里的人。”这好像已经不需要更多证据了，田里的人很少有能挺直后背的，“但你也不是泽国的。你从哪边来？”  
“……”天草，“东边。”  
他这么说的为唯一理由是他们在看西边。这种时候望向西边多半是看信号，而会燃起烽火给出信号的是军队。军队在西边，那么国家理当在东边。  
“战场不是好玩的地方。”对方大概把他当成偷跑来的富家子弟了。  
“嗯，切身感受过了。”天草答得模糊，“在等人来找我。”  
  
还真就有人找他。  
爱德蒙“温柔”地将咕哒君的脑袋磕在桌上，贴着他的耳朵问：“你真的要这么行动？”  
“……”咕哒君，“我让你去，我让你去还不行吗！你个死基佬就是看上人家了吧，你不去和人家表白你折腾我，你折腾我有什么用啊！我能替他和你亲亲抱抱举高高吗！”  
“嗯？”  
“嗯什么嗯，心虚啦？祈祷nia？”刚从一个活动本中离开、肝和理性一起清零的咕哒君嘴快得像换了个人，“你自己去把他带回来不就行了吗，你非要折腾我！”  
当然要折腾你，迦勒底大事小事都会折腾咕哒君。爱德蒙看着他疑似精神崩溃的御主，用不到三秒找到了问题重点：“活动材料没搞完？”  
“我不想的！我也不想的！高难本为什么这么难，我要疯了，啊——”  
爱德蒙再一次亲切地将他的脑袋按在桌子上，决定真的就这么扔下他们的可怜御主，自己去找天草。  
他们发现天草失踪是五分钟前的事。按理讲，应该由咕哒君带队去找人，但确定了特异点小得毫无危险后，咕哒君表示要不你去吧，我就不打扰你们两个死基佬谈恋爱了。  
爱德蒙毫不害羞，但这不妨碍他按住咕哒君。  
咕哒君同样不害羞，他已经没有正常的思考能力了，满脑子都是他那可怜的、没拿到手的传承结晶，爱德蒙越按着他他就越觉得两个英灵闯特异点的思路非常正确，至于各种奇奇怪怪的事，他表示他忘了。  
“……”爱德蒙终于点出了最重点的内容，“你还记得什么叫魔力链接吗？”  
咕哒君慢慢从桌子上抬起了头。  
迦勒底的英灵由迦勒底本身直接供魔，但天草这次不是跟着迦勒底走的，与迦勒底的魔力链接断断续续，极不稳定。就这还是因为天草自己是个能链接魔术基盘的人，否则怕不是当场暴毙。  
“这还不简单，”咕哒君眼一闭，“你过去给他补魔吧。”  
咔的一声，御主的脑袋又一次碰到了桌面。  
  
仔细想想，咕哒君的话一点问题都没有，用合适的人手做合适的事、收获最多的报酬，这行动十分符合御主这一身份，也十分符合迦勒底的利益。  
爱德蒙主要是不爽他把他们两个谈恋爱算成“报酬”。  
再具体一点，他们两个压根就没谈恋爱。  
天草这个人，你越是逼得紧就越滑不留手，站得离他稍远一点、观望式地等待、时不时撩一把才比较好玩。为什么要急着确认恋爱关系，婚姻是爱情的坟墓，恋爱是暧昧的坟墓；暧昧这东西永远很有趣，大多数轻浮的笑话都属于这段时光，一旦确认了恋爱，荤段子就有了不尊重人的嫌疑。  
爱德蒙在异闻带见到天草时，他的心理活动如上。  
不是他满脑子荤段子，是天草那件衣服怎么看怎么让人想说“女装一时爽，一直女装一直爽”。  
天草穿着一身和服，那种衣料类似于麻，爱德蒙不确定。他不太熟悉日本的衣服，当然，这不妨碍他确认那是女装。  
“是新手礼的升级版本。”天草顺着他的视线注意到自己的衣服，倒是没什么好尴尬的，“被一位老大娘误会了，结果就这样了。老人比较拗，没办法。”  
“……”爱德蒙，“你不对我的突然出现说点什么？”  
“好吧，御主呢？”  
御主在迦勒底忙着下一次活动呢。  
爱德蒙心里掠过这句话，脸上波澜不惊：“你就想说这个？”  
“唔，”天草点点头，仿佛在深刻反省，“那……吃了吗？”  
  
爱德蒙蹲在门口啃毛豆，总觉得这事哪不对。  
东亚文化圈对吃有种迷的执着，有条件先吃，没条件创造条件也要吃。他一个穿着欧洲贵族套的人做这种动作怎么想怎么违和，充满了吉尔伽美什出演乡村爱情的诡异气氛。  
但是毛豆真的很好吃。  
“别乱跑，这边的环境和日本比较像，你容易吓到别人。”天草一边吃一边嘱咐他奇怪的事情，“你和迦勒底的魔力联系还在？”  
“我长得很吓人？”爱德蒙选择性忽视后半句，但反正他又没有单独行动的技能点，能存在就肯定没断。  
“爱德蒙，”天草答得心平气和，“绝大多数正常人类的审美都会倾向于和自己族群更相似的一方，请务必弄清自己的人种。”  
爱德蒙扔掉手里的毛豆皮，像所有欧洲贵族那样擦手——因为没有手帕，他用空气伪装擦手——慢悠悠地凑到天草面前，近到两个人的呼吸贴在一起。天草的视线几乎立刻移开了。  
“是吗？”  
“……那个，有点……”  
“你是正常人吗？”  
天草只想赶紧从他身边躲开，但手指被拉住，指缝间对方的手快速地一滑，人类肌肤的触感让他呼吸一滞；对方的脸离他太近，再稍微凑过来一点就会真正贴在一起。  
爱德蒙盯着他的眼睛。  
“我说、”  
对方眼里映着他自己的金色，两种颜色融得太过和谐，足以迷花人眼。  
爱德蒙的手慢慢按在他心口，手指隔着衣服碰过，随即爱德蒙远离了他。  
天草：“……”  
在爱德蒙往后撤的那个瞬间他就明白了。  
爱德蒙在拿他衣服擦手。  
这个白种人毫无良心地站起身，白发在晨光中被模糊，硬生生有种神圣气息。他坦然、傲慢而理直气壮，甚至还问他：“怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”  
“硬了？……我指拳头。”  
“哪都没有。”天草笑得分外温柔和蔼，端起毛豆锅塞给他，像个派发任务的村委书记一样对他说：“你有两个选择，走，或者刷碗。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
爱德蒙被天草扔了一条毛巾，眼睁睁看着对方一边说“我去放羊”一边走出家门，低头看看锅，锅里最后的几个毛豆和他对视。  
他选择走。  
  
  
  
  
这个世界上总有那么点东西让人怀疑人生。可能是觉得自己经历过这个场景，或是突然间看到什么不该存在于现实的东西一晃而过；又或者自己就面对着那足以超现实的事件，用了七个小时去看清每一点细节，像一只发呆的壁虎一样将一切刻在了自己的脑子里，却找不到任何足以形容它的词汇。  
“我稍微理解一下你在干什么，”爱德蒙同样没有接收任何常识，但他有咕哒君的摧残，“你在本色出演种田文。”  
“嗯，”天草，“在放羊。”  
这完全是一句废话。那个少了一节手指的人只看了他一个星期，之后就剩下天草和另一个人看着羊群。今天那个人说自己有点发烧，让天草一个人看着这些羊。说真的，这是个搞事的好时机，如果天草真的是外国间谍的话。  
但是天草不是，天草十分的无辜，并且十分的平静。他没有任何搞事的想法，对他而言，这里环境还不错，充满了他熟悉的相对贴近土地的生活气息，安宁又祥和，四季分明、节律清晰，每一样事物都遵循着上天赐予的周期行动，春种秋收、冬雪夏雨，一如战争没有到来时的岛原。  
“所以你在这边待了多久？”爱德蒙精确挑出重点问题。  
“一年。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
“两边时间流速不一样？”天草通过他出现的时机就能判断这种事，“总之，我觉得应该告诉御主来解决这个特异点。”  
不，御主想用这个特异点让我们谈恋爱。  
爱德蒙心里否决天草，面上不动声色：“按这个时间比例来看，我去提醒御主再派人来，没准你已经在这十几年了。特异点的形成也就那么回事，我们自己找找解决办法吧。”  
天草没意见。反正不是圣杯就是圣杯类似物，再要么各种乱七八糟的精神连接，以及反正罗曼医生能解释的东西。他之前也在这周围查过，但魔术痕迹实在太少，又没有什么人来当突破口，他又不能和这些依旧处于“防备间谍”状态的村民们谈“往哪里走有城市”这一类话题。信息从来都是这种战场上的重点内容，和部分爽文小说里“他指着沙盘上敌国皇都边的小村落”这种剧情不同，他国地图是战场上众多装备中的稀有物品，皇都还有可能被弄清，小村落之类几乎不可能。除非是曾十分友好、互通商贸或是本国商贸发达的国家，会有一些商人知道大城市和行走路线，其他的……做梦吧。  
问个路就可能是间谍，这日子真难。  
“而且你的魔力不稳定，需要靠食物补充，所以不能随便挑个方向上路。”爱德蒙也懂，在海上没有海图会死人，当然，他所处的那个时代，有海图很可能也会死人。一张完整的地图实在太珍贵了，在过往的特异点旅行中，迦勒底绝对发挥着至关重要的后援作用。  
“嗯。总之因为这些理由就先留在这里了……就放了一年羊。”这种工作对天草而言算是熟悉，虽说在日本时常见的“放羊”指的绝不是这么大的羊群。那时候多半是一些小孩子带着零星的几只，找个办法让它们填饱肚子——没有人拥有羊群，无论是喂养还是购买本身都超出了这些农民的承受力。家财万贯带毛的不算，活物这种不稳定的东西从一开始就很少出现在这些普通人的选择范围内。  
这些羊是这个村子里凑出来的。因为是边哨屯田，大家集体耕种、集体放牧，收成大多数要供军队自身消耗和储备，所有人在军令下行动，勉强算是耕收有序。当然，这种情况免不了有浑水摸鱼的人，但毕竟是军队，军令从严，不听话的还是比较少。  
天草和那个叫潭村治助的男人一起看管这些羊。村子里的人用了几个月接受他，但很快绝大多数人都失去了警惕心。他们中有自愿参军的，有服兵役的，也有罪犯充军的，不大的村子也能形成小群体，而天草哪边都不是，所以哪边都可以聊。  
爱德蒙听着他的讲述，觉得这人就是个交际花。  
也是，能带着岛原那帮人以卵击石，口才不好怎么混。  
“这里原本也是个小村子，有本地的居民，不过军队扩大了村子的规模。原本这里的人基本都被迁走了，也有一些想留下来。给我做衣服的那位女士，”天草好像他身上穿的不是和服一样说下去，“她就是一位原住民，叫青田织子。你可以问问她能不能买一件日本衣服……虽然她做的衣服你可能穿不惯。”  
“算了，我没有女装的癖好。”  
天草：“……”  
行了行了，知道我自己在女装了，您放过这茬吧。  
“怎么，解释一句自己是男人很难？你真的有这方面的癖好？”爱德蒙不。  
“……她儿子早些年离开了村子。十几年前寄了封信回来，说是女儿出生了。她一直等着他带妻子孩子回来看她，想着要给孙女点什么，每天为她做衣服。村子里没有什么能给外人的衣服，然后她就把和服抱来了。”天草的解释比“我是男人”要长很多，“所以就……没办法了。但是你应该不会收到女装，你穿不下。”他抬手提醒对方两人间的身高差，“而且你得付钱。”  
“你付不付钱，历史修正之后结果都一样。”  
“天知地知你知我知，哪里一样？”  
是个该料到的回答。爱德蒙没有和他纠缠这个，主要是他不太想在“换衣服”这件事上纠缠。他换不换衣服都像个异类，那又何必委屈自己。人种不同，这事不能强来。  
……而且他觉得天草就是对他换衣服这件事本身比较感兴趣。  
“咳。总之，我们换个话题……我的魔力供应可以一条路走到黑地进行探索，但是我不太适合公开露面。既然是战争状态，人们自然会把看上去像异族的人和敌人统一起来。你……”爱德蒙其实想说“你也不太适合”，毕竟天草的发色就不太对，但两个人都不露面，那就真成了瞎转了，“我去找附近的城池，你等我？”  
  
任何事情，只要说了“等我”，那就如同一个巨大的flag已经立起。天草在村子里一年，前线虽然紧张，但没出过什么事。对面的军队同样驻扎拒收，两边隔着并不真实存在于地面的国界线互相虎视眈眈；爱德蒙说了等我，很好，不出点什么事简直对不起他这句话。  
敌军奇袭时是冲着前线边关城市，城市挡着这村落，按理说，村落里不会受到入侵。但有句话叫你躲得好，我射得也不准——偏偏就有那么一支部队瞎了眼，愣是从城市边绕了过来，领头的还自以为压根没到城下，大摇大摆地走过来问路——误以为这个村落是自己国家的人——被那个少一节指头的男人直接割了喉咙，剩下的士兵大多慌了神乱跑，可这么个小村落，哪怕有那么十几个士兵没有慌神，就足以将它一户一户变成废墟。  
本来应该是这样。  
这些士兵在眼前一黑前都是这么想的。  
但是这个村子里不仅有一扔镰刀当场割喉的好手，还有一个天草时贞。  
连魔术师都不是的人类面对英灵的胜算就像天草单挑吉尔伽美什，没有任何悬念可言，即使天草的行动方针是不杀人也一样。他提着锄头柄一敲一个，激烈的战斗莫名像打地鼠，这群人逃的逃散的散，几个真正的村民大着胆子靠近地上挺尸的昏迷士兵踹几脚，局势完全就是一边倒。  
但是这个世界上总是会存在那么一点但是。  
一个昏迷的人被踢几脚总是有可能醒的；而一旦醒，他们的手就会再一次地握住武器。哪怕只是向上挥刀、胡乱地劈砍也好，没有任何防备的人经不起那一下。  
天草听到惊呼声、听到有什么东西落入血肉的闷响，听到人群的低语和真正的痛呼。他回头的那一瞬间好像时间都在倒流，他站在岛原的战场，身边的士兵互相提醒小心被逼入死角的敌人装死、拉一个一起走——人血喷溅出的时候其实一点都没有冲击力。和动画、CG之类刻意做出震撼感的画面完全不同。只是一股血往外喷、洒在地上，好像水龙头突然开了那么一下，又立刻关上。剩下的血顺着腿向下滑，快速地染红衣衫，染红那只还踩在士兵肩头的脚。  
那场景，说真的，有点恶心。  
缺了手指的横川先生拎起另一把镰刀，手起刀落，士兵的脖子就喷出更多的鲜血；颈动脉喷出的血喷射距离更长，但也就是那么回事，血液喷泉快速地变小，变成在尸体边洇开的一片。尸体旁还有个人捂着自己的腿尖叫，声音畏畏缩缩、透着愤怒和惶恐。天草用一种非常奇怪的、毫无感情的眼神看着他，看他往后退、因为一条腿不听使唤摇摇摆摆地行动，看他向后栽倒，抱着伤口哭叫着；看其他人试图扶起他、帮他疗伤。  
没有感情。  
因为那种和曾经重叠的感情已经在翻腾、混着其他所有感情灼烧着神经。  
好像随便表露出哪怕一点关心都会带起那种刻骨的仇恨，带起让他想要把整个德川幕府甚至连同世界一起烧毁的杀意，他意识到自己在将这些共处过一段时间的村民和另一些人的影子重叠，他不想在战争中选择任何立场，但他永远会在士兵和民众之间有那么一个立场。  
天草就那么安静地看着他被抬走，耳朵里没有任何声音。  
  
“在想什么？”  
好半天天草才回过头，缺一节手指的横川先生拍拍他的肩膀，像要安慰没见过血的小孩子：“战场嘛，总这样。”  
“嗯。”天草觉得自己应该表现得轻松一点，但他实在轻松不起来，“我知道的，总是这样子。”  
总是这样子。  
他见过太多的这样子，所以他觉得，绝不该是这样子。  
“习惯就好。啊，要是你家人能找来，也可以不用习惯。”横川拍拍他的肩膀，就像在带后辈，只字不提什么牌子的后辈能搞定一群士兵，“我们是不是说过你家在哪……州山？”  
“不。”天草眼都不眨地回答，“我没听过这个地名。”  
没听过就对了，这地名是编的，天草根本没说过他来自哪。只不过是融入生活的试探中的又一次而已。横川再一次地被天草不着痕迹地怼回去，觉得对面要么就是真的没有问题——虽然富家子弟跑到这种地方来怎么想都很成问题——要么就是比他还懂怎么审人。他有点把天草绑起来往对面军营前一扔、赌一把的冲动。  
“害怕吗？”  
“不知道。”天草没觉得害怕，他觉得反胃。在全是英灵的战场上还好说，大家都是死人，互相迫害成习惯，挂着战斗续行连续stella也不是什么令人无法接受的事；一旦再一次面对活人的战场，他就真的想吐。  
横川说这种事可以习惯，他就更想吐了。  
怎么可能习惯。他参与了被记录进历史教科书的战役，但他一点都不习惯。什么人能习惯看到死亡和痛苦啊。人类就不该具有习惯这种事的能力。  
“怎么了？别想什么‘要是没有这种事’，所有人都活着是奢侈到根本不可能的情况，别太贪心——”  
“啊，我知道。”  
所以才需要圣杯。  
因为是通常概念里的“不可能”，所以才需要超越通常的“魔法”来实现。  
天草盯着地上的血迹，如果竭尽全力去思考圣杯，那么反胃感就能稍稍平复下来。那一点“希望”足以对抗好像包揽整个世界的绝望。光这种东西，再怎么微小，都可以穿透黑暗。  
“你到底在想什么？”横川突然有不好的预感，那感觉完全来自他的直觉，经历了让他失去一节手指的战争，他对某些事物非常敏感，“在战场上不能贪心。会死的。”  
“其实，”天草以心平气和的语气毫不心平气和地回答，“在战场上，不贪心也会死的。”  
横川无言以对。  
“抱歉，有点失控……我并没有想做什么。”顶多想让你们快点回归正轨，这样伤痛就会被修正，即使无法挽回死亡，单纯的伤口还是可以改变的——只要受伤的人还没死。天草艰难地将目光移开，说服自己将思绪转向爱德蒙那边。他们得找到这个特异点形成的关键，而这份关键必然引发异常；他需要到人更多、更流动的地方去搜寻线索，越快越好。  
“哦……那我补一句，那个伤，估计治不好，你做好准备。”  
  
那一瞬间，天草觉得自己的心脏发出了奇怪的声音。  
开什么玩笑呢。好歹他在这里，医学这东西算是他的专业领域，他可不会随便让伤口溃烂。他脑子里还装着六十年加一个迦勒底的知识，他可以连接任何魔术基盘，他——  
他想救那个人，必须得向这些对魔术一无所知的人暴露秘密。  
奈何天草的脑子里一开始就没有“魔术即隐秘”这样的正统思路，他权衡了不到三秒，就抬头道：“不会。”  
不会。至少这个人不会。至少现在不会。他可以救一个人，他一直都知道自己可以救某个“个人”，直到火焰吞噬了一切，直到他忽然明白，他其实连自己都救不了。  
他可以救某个人一次，却不过是让他稍微延后死亡。  
只要战争再一次来袭，对方也许巴不得早就已经病死了。  
“我说，”横川挑起眉，“我听说有通过砍掉更多组织、统一清创治疗的人，但是他那个伤，你治好了他，他也不能工作了。最多就是送到附近的城市当流浪汉，死得更悲惨——你确定？”  
也许救治一个人本身就是错误、也许对方巴不得就这么死掉。  
天草猛地按了按自己的胸口，勉强回答：“我确定。”  
  
  
  
  
在天草的记忆里，救人从来不是什么简单的工作。  
很奇怪。和生命有关的工作总是与别的工作不同，畏惧、尊敬、厌恶、崇拜，所有的情绪都会在这一方面被放大，无论是正面的还是负面的。当你能救一部分人，那么另一部分人就会抵制你；所有人都死去不是灾难，一部分人被拯救却是另一部分人的灾难。  
他记得那种感觉。自己的力量可以救一部分，但永远是一部分。可以治疗疾病，但不能治疗衰老。可以治愈伤痛，但不能治愈死亡。痛苦是无法被摘除的东西，你可以让它延后，却永远无法让它消失。它就在那里，甚至并不藏着，灰色的身影覆盖着大地，贴在人们身上；所有人都知道人有一天会死，所有人都知道自己会为了亲人悲恸欲绝。  
但是在死亡降临前，他们好像并不知道；死亡降临时，他们说，为什么没办法改变呢？  
为什么没办法改变呢？为什么救治别人，反而会给他们死亡不会降临的错觉呢？他总觉得自己好像剥夺了他们面对死亡的机会，以至于死亡真正降临时他们会突然受到冲击——可是让他们面对病痛和危险就是对的吗？  
问题太多了。每一次救治别人都好像是在消耗自己的某些东西，消耗得越多就越痛苦，连治愈本身都变成了需要被思考的问题——“救人”都需要思考的时候，他就觉得自己迟早会因为这事赌上一辈子。  
事实证明，不仅一辈子，死了还要当英灵还要操心这事。  
天草努力让自己的医疗看起来还在普通人的理解范围内，为此他将自己那件可怜的新手装——那块麻布——拆成了布条，把那条倒霉的腿缠了个严严实实，在对方的伤口其实已经愈合的前提下告诉对方三个月不能拆布条，如同一个饱经风雨的江湖郎中，满嘴跑火车，什么干湿气候玄学扯了一通，总之伤筋动骨一百天，三个月后愈合了才是正常的。  
……然后他紧急跑路。  
这是战场，是最危险的地方，这里什么都缺，缺人、缺物资、缺谋略，更缺医生。天草一点都不想暴露自己会治病，更不想加入什么让人脑壳痛的军队。还好他是英灵，一个灵体化就能从任何地方消失，跑路跑得轻车熟路，二话不说就留下一句“我家里人找到我了”，从村子里光速溜走。  
然后灵体化发呆。  
没办法，他还得在这等爱德蒙。  
任何支线铺垫都有两面性，比如他这个“我家里人找我”，赶上这个时候能跑路，万一没这事，早晚会被怀疑；就像一个普通人平时一开口就是中二病话语，如果碰巧世界末日他有了超能力，大家都会说，天啊，原来你平时说的是这个，是我们有眼无珠——但是没有世界末日的话，那就爽了嘛。  
所以爱德蒙这条支线也是一样的。  
天草像一块无辜又可怜的石头，灵体化在村外徘徊了三天，就差数清树上的树叶了。他不敢走远，不确定爱德蒙什么时候回来也不确定他会从哪来，万一让对方冲进去就彻底露馅。所以他坐在树下等着爱德蒙的魔力信息，像一只被迫流浪的小白猫。  
……今天飞过了七只鸟，跑过了两只啮齿类动物，还有一条村子里的瘦狗。倒是确实没有猫，但是天草觉得这么下去他自己要变成森林的一部分了。  
他背对村庄、靠着树根吃花，春夏交接的森林里能吃的东西主要就是花和没熟的小果子，作为一个魔力链接本来就很危险、还要给人治伤的倒霉英灵，天草必须保证自己的食物摄入。  
再过几天，他就不是英灵，而是精灵了。  
天草嚼着嘴里的花瓣，这场景乍一看挺浪漫，但仔细想想“根本没有别的可吃”这种理由，就出了一种秋风萧瑟的悲情感。他吃花吃果子吃草根吃树叶，吃得眼睛发绿。爱德蒙出现的时候，天草觉得自己看到的不是爱德蒙，而是一盒行走的点心。  
爱德蒙：“……”  
他觉得自己后背有点凉，脖颈的汗毛都快立起来了。  
“你……”复仇者谨慎地和他保持五米距离，好像生怕自己一过去就被贴脸宝具，“总之我找到城镇了，也差不多能弄到区域地图之类的东西……你在看什么？”  
“没有。”天草收回自己的目光， 假装自己刚才脑子里没有“炭烤爱德蒙”这种危险词汇出现，“我只是突然觉得你对我有种致命的吸引力。”  
爱德蒙觉得他这话里的诚意如同御主说要毁灭世界。  
“嗯……总之，”天草轻咳一声，“走吧，顺便你有钱吗？”  
当然没有。这是一句废话，隔着一个世界，币种都不一样，哪来的钱——但是在古代，很多东西都并不能用现代的脑子去想。什么是钱？钱就是金属。大钱掰小钱、小钱造农具，或是把小钱融成大钱都是常事。私自铸钱是罪，但再怎么中央集权的国家，也有天高皇帝远的地方。  
这话的意思是，即使不拿着明显不属于这个时代的东西去典当，他们也有别的办法弄出钱来。  
爱德蒙指尖点一团黑火，把自己身上那属于自己那本小说的银币融成银块，觉得自己被开发出了全新的功能。银币被剔除杂质、灼去氧化部分，再凝固成规整的银块，由天草带到钱行去，撑了重量、验明银质，换成了便于行事的银票。不直接给银币是为了防止被认成奸细——银币上有属于法国的徽记，而在这里，它们无疑会被认为是敌国的印记。  
爱德蒙融了快半斤银子，英灵体力好，他日常带点乱七八糟的在身上，有的时候还能扔出去当干扰用。他确定过了，这个国家东面临海，属于季风气候，四季分明、降雨充足，大片的平原给了农业充足的发展机会，因而大多数生活物资相当便宜，这半斤银子足够一个普通人家幸福地生活一个月。天草接过银票，面无表情转头就走，像一个急着去买股票、生怕错过抄底的股市大鳄。  
“……所以你想买什么？”爱德蒙还是第一次见天草急着要东西，一方面这人想要的东西不多，一方面迦勒底的物资是真的充裕。他跟着一言不发、按着胃部的天草走过两条街、越过一群人，再转过廊柱、进入店内，目光扫过喧哗的人群，再回到天草身上，天草在点菜……嗯？  
“你就是想吃东西？！”灵体化的爱德蒙发出了只有天草听得到的声音。  
“不好意思。”天草的话依旧毫不诚恳，“我不敢往远走找食物，怕错过你。野外的活物也不太敢吃，只能啃啃花，快吐了。”  
爱德蒙想再掏半斤银子砸死他。  
他灵体化地坐在天草对面，看他吃了这个吃那个，看得爱德蒙一个完全不需要补充魔力的英灵都饿。他转过眼，努力将目光放在其他人身上——不能说是很多人，但比起村子里还是多太多了。人们围坐在桌边庆祝着什么，仔细听一听能分辨出是因为前线的胜利——他们刚离开和这前线有关的村庄，胜利是三天前的事，消息应该是刚传到这里，人们集体上街欢庆将军又一次保卫了人民，称颂帝王、高呼万岁，以至于天草这样一个人行动的都变成了少数。  
但是两个人都不关心。  
爱德蒙不关心这个国家的胜利，天草不想关心他们的庆祝。他吃，吃完了就撤，收在帽子里的白发垂下一缕，在脸边轻轻摇晃。爱德蒙的灵体跟随着他穿过人流，躲进黑暗的小巷。这里也没什么人，能庆祝的在庆祝，不能庆祝的在街上捡漏，寻找打折的店家或愿意施舍的富人。他在这里显出身形，低声道：“魔力不足？”  
“现在好多了。”不得不说，他和这里的环境格格不入。天草敲敲墙，换了一个话题，“这个时间点挺巧的，没什么人注意我……之后我们尽量灵体化行动，需要交涉的话我就……”  
“最简单的不是补魔吗？”  
天草：“……”  
他总觉得爱德蒙在调戏他，不对，这绝对是调戏啊。  
爱德蒙点了点自己的嘴唇，气定神闲道：“通过食物去补充魔力是相当无聊的办法。相信我吧，来自迦勒底的魔力，优质又适合你现在的灵基——”  
“我都吃完了你和我说这个？”  
……说得好像在吃之前说你就会答应似的。爱德蒙没在意他的顶嘴，这人帽子下的耳朵已经开始发红，也不知是因为他的调戏，还是因为自己居然忘了可以这么补魔。迦勒底的魔力总是太过让人安心，“如何补魔”是英灵的常识，却时常被他们自己遗忘。  
“清醒点啊。现在没有御主带队，发生什么都得自己解决啊？”  
“我知道……”天草压了压帽子，挡住自己红透的耳根，“我知道，我刚才有点饿迷糊了……”  
爱德蒙算了算他们灵体化快速走过的路程，觉得他饿迷糊这事很可能是真的。天草有点懊恼地将帽子压得更低，快速地把自己藏进阴影里，“嗯……总之，我觉得，如果是圣杯特异点，这里未免小了点。”  
“小？”  
“嗯。刚才所有人的谈话中一共出现了两个地名，溪源和河谷。这里属于河谷，而敌国被称为溪源。这种规模的地名一般最多会用来形容村庄，其中的一部分可能会演化为城镇的名字，但演化为国家就有点奇怪了，”他顿了顿，发现自己不太想找比喻句，反正爱德蒙听得懂，“另一点就是，只有这两个国家。一般而言，如果有其他邻国，人群谈论时很容易会带着它们，但是我没有听到任何人提到相关内容。所以——”  
“你居然还听了别人说话啊，我以为你饿迷糊了。”爱德蒙的判断和他差不多，但说句实话，爱德蒙以为他刚才在一心一意地吃东西。  
“……爱德蒙。”天草有种抓着他的领口摇晃他的冲动，“我们把这个话题翻过行吗？”  
“好，饿迷糊先生。”天草的眼神使得爱德蒙忍不住低笑起来，“好吧，好吧……那你觉得是什么？某个意外和御主有所因缘的英灵，一场只要完成冒险就能结束的故事，还是说……”  
“虽然我完全不知道，”天草终于把他的帽子完全摘了下来，露出那张爱德蒙熟悉的面容，“但是我觉得，我们该去帝都。”  
都城——国家的权力核心、人与消息汇聚的地方。  
“如果有特异性事件发生，流言一定比我们的调查更快；而帝都是真正的流言汇聚之地。当然，如果这个国家本身有涉及玄学的、类似和尚或者道士的人，也许可以通过他们打探消息。”这和爱德蒙熟悉的风格不尽相同，在欧洲，教廷一直是压制消息的那一方。就连神迹的故事都不会广泛流传，除非它降临在教皇或虔诚信徒身上。  
但是人这种生物，越多越不好管，越远离宗教越不好管。  
“嗯，我衷心希望这里只是一个怨灵意外接触圣杯后搭建的幻想。”爱德蒙随口扯了个理由，“比如他的国家早就灭了，他在这演什么守护社稷。”  
天草：“……”  
爱德蒙不说还好，这么一说，他忽然觉得这事有点道理，没准爱德蒙一语成谶。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，不要立flag，拔掉拔掉……”天草的帽子又扣了回去在，整个人忽然灵体化，爱德蒙问都没问就跟着他灵体化——下一秒，有人从巷口探出头往这边张望，声音急迫但轻软：“我刚才就是在这听到的！和我们的语言有点差别，很多词我没听过，一听就是——”  
……是古日语和杂着网络用语的现代日语的区别。  
天草和爱德蒙两团灵体一声不吭，风从小巷里打着旋飘过，吹在巷口那人逐渐呆滞的脸上。  
“没关系。至少是线索。”另一个没有露出脸的人回答，声音透着一种战士的坚毅，“去领钱吧。你们翻墙去检查，快一点，别动居民的东西。”那声音听起来没抱什么希望，但还是要尽力一试。灵体从那些冲入巷中的士兵身边飘过，慢悠悠地往他那边走——有些人类，尤其是有魔术天赋的人可能察觉到灵体的存在，即使他们看不到、只觉得有什么东西飘过，也很可能影响后续行动。他们尽量慢地缩小自己的存在感，一点点蹭过去，终于看到了那人的脸。  
三庭五眼、英挺帅气，一身便于行动的短衣包着修长的身体，有战斗力，而且不是熟人。这是好事，因为熟人可能和他们一样一头雾水，但原本就属于这个世界的人总是和其他地方有所联系。  
爱德蒙看着他腰间令牌上一个“天”字，戳了一下天草的灵体。  
瞌睡来了有人送枕头，想去帝都就有帝都来的人在这溜达。  
“嗯，我看见了……别这么戳我。”天草的灵体从他身边弹开了，“别总碰我…我说……”  
“报告，”一位士兵从巷子里小步跑出，立正道，“青田将军，我们发现了疑似间谍的人！”  
青田……  
天草眨了眨眼，脑海里浮现出那个抱着女式和服来找他的名叫青田织子的老人。  
……等等，这是她孙……女？！  
  
  
  
  
天草觉得，至少有一件事，他和爱德蒙绝对做对了。  
就是灵体化。  
命令是“快一点”翻墙探查，但这些士兵没有丝毫懈怠的意思，一个个就差地毯式搜索了。他们动作利落、行事干脆，一看就是精心操练的雄兵，而在这个时代，没有足够的财力绝对撑不起这样的训练。  
从属于帝王的军队。  
天草不知道这个时代是否允许养私兵，但毕竟青田将军腰间还挂着个天皇令牌，怎么看都是正规军。她的发丝收在帽间，胸前看不出什么弧度，完全是英挺少年郎的姿态，从身高到肌肉都给人以浓浓的武将感，要不是她外婆亲口说了自己只有一个孙女、没有孙子，天草完全不敢往她是女性那方面猜测。  
这位英俊的女士快速完成了搜查，皱起硬朗的眉毛，像所有面对着令人头疼的调查结果的上级一样，只能对着下属点点头。说真的，没有任何结果完全是情理之中。倒不如说，她居然已经一筹莫展到需要听信这种报告、进行搜查了。  
青门关是真正意义上的关隘。它正对着敌国鹿牙关，一城据守河谷，易守难攻、千军不入。由于城那边敌国山势险峻、只能从青门关进攻，后方的大片丘陵山田地带一直被牢牢保护着。唯有这一次——唯有这一次，青门关后青田村遇袭，再怎么小股的兵力也引起了重视，敌军绕过了青门关，这就足够让所有守关将领心生警惕了。  
而且青田村……  
她没去过，但仅听名字，也会想到自己的根就在那里。  
青田短暂地陷入了自己的思绪，当然，她绝对不会想到，就在离她不到三米远的地方，她的搜查对象——还是两个，正等着她赶紧行动。  
话别多说，您能赶紧把我们带去帝都吗……不，您好像不能。  
作为减负探查任务的武将，青田已经查过了青门关周围的情况，山依旧是山，疯子才能从山里绕过青门关；袭击青田村的队伍由一个妄图收揽功勋的贵族子弟带队，这人声称自己是在山里乱跑就到了青田村——苍天在上，这怎么可能呢。  
简而言之，胃疼。  
天草看完了她的调查记录，得出了同样的结论。正常而言，部队想要在“没看到青门关，乱跑”的情况下绕过青门关是不可能的，除非绕到山那头去；但这样一来，时间就又对不上了。如果是他，面对青门关这种闭门不出就能一夫当关的边陲之城，绝对会表示“傻子才从这进攻啊，陛下您不能在平原交战吗”——但敌国溪源不仅来了，还真就绕过来了。  
“我懂了，”爱德蒙的灵体贴着他，他们两个愣是跟了青田一天，此时正身处人家的书房、现出身形翻着人家的笔记，“魔术师，传送。”  
“那是游戏技能吧，你见过这种魔术吗……”  
“谁都见过的就不叫魔术了吧。”爱德蒙翻过一页纸，继续读着她的笔记，“从青田村沿着他们袭来的方向行进，会很快失去踪迹，地面残留痕迹极少，无法判定其具体行军路线……三天调查了不少东西啊。”  
“就算再怎么追求隐秘，魔术也是有规则的。想要将那样一支军队在他们自己都没有发觉的情况下从山中运送到村落附近，需要的魔力量和仪式本身的难度都达到了可怕的量级。而且我当时在那里，如果有这么庞大的仪式，我至少能感觉到。”天草无意识地咬了咬自己的食指指节，“但是，这件事有魔术师参与的可能性确实很高……”  
“我问个问题，”爱德蒙，“非魔术师能使用圣杯吗？”  
……好问题，这么多特异点了，圣杯在普通人手里的好像还没有。  
“理论上来讲，圣杯可以实现人的愿望，但也得由这个人给出相应的‘方法’才行。圣杯并不是纯粹的许愿机，所以理论上来讲是不可能的……”  
“你们魔术师真麻烦。”身为直接从书里拉出来的英灵，爱德蒙以仿佛自己不知道设定的态度回答，“那么把不可能项目排除，剩下的就是可能项了——”  
他举起一根手指，以返璞归真的方式回答：“在那座山里，确实存在能直接越过青门关的通道。”  
  
……真正的返璞归真，敢于去猜已经被排除的答案。  
天草正站在一幅被挂起来的地图边，此时手指一顿，觉得自己脑壳真的开始疼了。  
说句实话，想要从山里不自知地越过关卡到达村庄所在的丘陵地带，除非进了能连通两边的山洞，却又没意识到自己在山洞里已经走了很远——等一下……  
天草重复了一下自己刚才的思路。  
在山洞里走了很远。  
山洞。  
如果是在黑暗的环境下，魔术师对这群人施加魔术，让他们行动得快一点，而黑暗里他们对周围的环境没有认知，自己不知道自己在快速行动，以为自己离开时依旧在山里，其实已经是进入了丘陵地带；然后只要用魔术掩盖住洞口，就能制造这群人神秘转移的假象……这就靠谱多了啊！  
“那也就是说，魔术师是在另一个国家，并且这个人在辅佐战争进行……如果是这样……这个国家有他想要的东西？”  
“或者这个国家就是他想要的东西？”  
天草转眼去看他。书房里没有点灯，他们两个静静站在黑暗中，靠着英灵的视力去观察周围。爱德蒙站在黑暗里时总让人觉得他像个幽灵，尤其是这种程度的光源会让人分不清他衣服的轮廓，因而目光会瞬间被他的发丝和面容吸引。他苍白而安静，如同一个沉眠了几千年的木乃伊，正安静地等着被人揭开封印。  
天草有种冲动，不是去抓住他、揭开他的封印，而是点把火看他诈尸。看他愤怒、看他因为什么事错愕甚至暴跳如雷……前面还好，后面怎么想都有点奇怪，但他正是想看到奇奇怪怪的爱德蒙。  
“怎么？”  
“没怎么，我的思路断了。有点不太明白他让这么一群人过来的用意，既然他们压根不知道自己经过了通道……”  
天草边说边往他那边走，绕过书桌、小心地避开立在墙边的书架，在爱德蒙身边站定。他们离得太近，近到他终于能看清爱德蒙的衣服。暗绿色的布料华贵又温暖，挂在“木乃伊”上，有种奇怪的、温柔而灰暗的感觉。  
当然，前提条件是真的挂在木乃伊身上。  
爱德蒙抬手抵住他的额头，稍微往后退了一步。  
他总觉得天草的眼神不对劲，像要烧他衣服。  
“你还没吃饱？”  
“你说哪没吃饱……我只是在想你别真的说中了，这里是国王复仇世界线之类的。”天草在他眼前进入了灵体化，“既然这边注意到了这件事，那边应该也会发现自己少了一队人。那么他们必然会派人探查……”  
然后，很可能接下来传过来的就不是这一支迷迷糊糊的队伍了。  
“这种猜测不能告诉她吧。不对，就算不涉及魔术的猜测，也没办法告诉她。得找到能提醒她的办法……”  
“为什么？”天草莫名其妙地在空中转了半圈，在爱德蒙另一侧现出身形，开始读爱德蒙刚读过一遍的笔记，“为什么要提醒她？”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
他总觉得这事不太对，为什么是他在关心这场战争，天草负责无动于衷啊。  
“我们既不知道这两个国家的恩怨，也不知道对方的目的，为什么要现在就插手管他们的事？你要在战争中给自己预设立场？比起提醒，还不如直接去和那个魔术师拼刺刀。”  
“……”爱德蒙，“我不知道，反正对我来说，大概是因为她给了你衣服。”  
天草的手猛地一顿，手指擦着书页，那张纸几乎在他指缝间发起抖来。但下一秒，他合上那本书，轻声道：“那有什么用啊。”  
有什么用啊。  
跟着我拔刀的人都多得是，可战争中能有什么用啊。  
解决战争的方式从来都不是加入某一方，而是解决掉引发战争的因素；引发战争的因素有很多种，而现在他们完全不知道这两个国家到底为什么而战斗。  
爱德蒙注视着他的侧脸，思路却完全拐向了另一边。既然咕哒君敢让他们两个人搅合一个特异点，那这里八成就是没有圣杯；没有圣杯那就好说了，只要天草不拿到圣杯，他做的事就还在普通而合理的范畴。作为一个本质是来搞事的人，他对如何解决这个特异点没什么兴趣，倒不如说，要是天草把事情搞大，他还会觉得干得漂亮。  
“那我们去拼刺刀？”  
  
哗啦。  
  
青田拉开门，疑惑地看着书房。她总觉得自己刚才听到了什么声音，但是灯光下屋子里安安静静，地图依旧挂在应在的位置，书本摆放规整、没有一页被翻开，蜡烛也在她熟悉的位置，没有被人点燃过的痕迹。屋子里连只蚊子都没有，更别提什么人影了。  
她慢慢走进房间，后背稍微弯曲、保持警惕，余光扫着身体两侧，提防敌人就藏在门后。但直到她走到桌边、忽然蹲下检查过桌下，都没有任何有人存在的痕迹。  
听错了？和白天的情况好像有点像……她转过身想要离开，目光刚窥见门外被月光照亮的走廊，房门就哗地关闭了。  
没有风，没有光，只有不知何时出现在那里的、穿着和服的人影。  
青田艰难地眨了眨眼，把脑子里的灵异故事扔出去，说服自己面对敌人。她的手指在自己身后移动，身体稍微蹲下，维持自己的重心，防止敌人扑过来。和所有的武士一样，这些动作印在她的大脑里，根本不需要再去刻意思考。她的手搭在自己腰间、时刻准备着拔出武器，在这窄小的室内，短刀就足以造成致命伤害——  
从对方手里，有什么烟雾漏出来了。  
浅色的、在房间里弥散开的、让她立刻捂紧口鼻的烟雾。  
它在书房里扩散，快速地变浓；书房里流动着雾气，奇怪的感觉从身体里扩散开，身体好像被固定住，无论怎么用力都根本无法行动，连手指间都凝成了塑像，强烈的禁锢感袭击着她，而那个人向她走过来，一点一点，她清楚地看到那是柔软娇小的女子身体，而那足以令人产生保护欲的身体举起锋锐的刀，刀刃带着划破黑暗的寒光，直直向她劈下——  
天草在她身后显出身形，拎着她的后颈就是一拉，刀刃滑过刚才她咽喉所处的位置，却只能狠狠切割空气。  
“你好，女士。”爱德蒙则直接出现在袭击者身后，手里的黑火咔嚓一跳，雾气里有什么立刻燃烧起来。明明是雾气，却快速地被燃烧殆尽；屋子里没有其他任何痕迹，那些火焰被巧妙地控制着避开了其他东西，仅仅将雾气烧尽。  
对方一击不成转身就走，女性凹凸有致的身体快速后退，在接近爱德蒙时突然矮身、像一只狗一样贴着地板行走；她的应对堪称完美，任何人这时候都会想到收脚保护自己、防止被割伤脚腕；双腿快速蹬地达到可怕的爆发移动，以此冲向门口——什么都是对的，唯一可惜的就是她面对的不是人。  
撞上地面的时候，她还在想，她根本就没看清对方用怎样的速度快速地将脚横在了她膝盖前方。  
爱德蒙仅有的绅士风度就是没直接踢在她身上。她在地面滚过一圈，再抬头，发现天草已经打开了房门，将新鲜的空气放入书房。他们的行动快到她脑袋发懵，当然，两个英灵并没有解释的打算。爱德蒙踩住了她的脚腕，阻止她继续爬向门口；而天草守着门——她下意识地看了一眼桌子，确定人不可能在爱德蒙和青田的阻挡下直接从桌子那头跑到门口。  
英灵对她笑了笑，笑得她头皮发麻。  
  
作为一个刺杀者，杀手表示，她哪有什么名字，她是来刺杀的，刺杀不成当然是当场自尽。  
要不是爱德蒙下一步就掰住了她的腮帮子，她八成已经成功了。  
“你叫什么？”天草蹲在她面前，表情不像交涉，像交朋友，“哪里人啊？晚饭吃了吗？家里还有谁哇？你听得懂我说话吗？你——”  
“你们两个，”她幽幽扯开话题，“配合得很熟练。应该是正规部队里受过严格训练的同队，但是……”  
“没有人和他配合熟练。”爱德蒙的声音比她还幽，“只不过我是光炮，他……”他也是个光炮，可是众所周知，全光炮是没有未来的，“他是个绿拐。”  
你游看什么都是绿拐。天草看着面前一头雾水的杀手，感觉千头万绪被她的突然袭击一把火烧掉、换上了新的千头万绪，比如，他们好像被迫在其他人面前暴露了自己的英灵身份。  
他看看爱德蒙，爱德蒙看看青田。青田坐在自己的书桌后，被爱德蒙按着肩膀，像所有经历了“被刺杀——刺杀对象被人刺杀——等等好像不是人”的普通人类一样，表情完全是崩溃的。  
为什么这个世界上会有人把你的书房当旅馆逛啊。为什么把你的书房当旅馆逛的“人”可以突然从你身边移动到房门口啊。这个世界上还会有更要命的事吗。  
当然有。  
更要命的是，现在这两个不是人的人，明显正在试图把她变成新手指导向npc。  
  
说真的，青田自己也说不好两个国家发生战争的具体理由。所有人都仇视着对方，两个国家互相有数不清的血债，偏偏没有哪个能够彻底解决另一个。  
硬要说这一次战争爆发的“理由”，刨除什么“三十年前这里死过人”之类的坏账，就只有上一次战争的后遗症了。上一次的议和充满了腥风血雨，最终敌国交出了大量财富和一位公主，而就在这场战争前不久，这位公主对帝王用了巫蛊之术，并自称是本国的一位“国师”教了她如何诅咒。这被视作是新一轮开战的信号，南方平原立刻刀剑相向，而敌军突袭青门关一事算是意料之外，但倚靠青门天险，这一次攻击被顺利抗下，所有的问题就只剩下了那支摸到青田村的队伍到底是怎么过去的。  
天草不能百分百确定怎么过去的，但他现在百分百确定和那个国师有关系。  
“其实对于这一次战争，内部反对意见很大……这几年天灾频发，收成有限，再去进行战斗，很可能会人为制造饥荒……但是陛下的态度很坚决，‘一定要给他们点颜色看看’。”青田叹了口气，“好像已经有一些对方因为强行征收粮食而动乱了。现在应该在平叛，嗯，这倒是不要紧，反正几十个、或者顶多几百个人，很好解决——”  
“你说、很好解决？”  
青田敏锐地意识到自己说错话了，她说这些事时有点不自觉地把他们当成了自己人，而此时对方的眼神明显不太对劲。  
“抱歉。”天草的声音完全是从肺里挤出来的，“我出去一下。”  
  
爱德蒙当然不会让他一个人出去。  
他靠着栏杆，月光将树影投过来，而天草就蜷在树下，用身体挡着爱德蒙的视线。他几乎没发出什么声音，身体像变成了一块岩石，只有细微的抖动说明他还活着。  
其实如果灵体化，应该就不会这么想吐了。爱德蒙十分平静地看着他的背影，但是天草这个人好像就不太习惯灵体化……也没办法，他毕竟受肉的时间比能灵体化的时间都长。他稍微收了收思路，就像什么都没发生一样盯着月亮，等待天草自己收拾好自己。  
反正就是恶心。  
胃里一阵一阵地翻搅，但是又吐不出什么，好像有酸液在内部搅拌，粘稠地、某种长着尖牙的黑暗般在自己身体里拼命挣扎。他觉得自己脑子里根本就不是这两个国家的王，而是德川幕府；会被解决的不是这些吃不饱的农民，而是另一群同样面朝黄土的人；他觉得自己这辈子都没办法去以王或是青田的模式思考。耳朵都在疼、胃里翻涌着的好像是成片的污泥。他用力地吸气再吐出去，黑色的世界从四面八方压过来；后面他渐渐的都不知道自己在恶心什么了——仔细想想，这操作还真就小场面嘛。住在边境的人总是会死的，也总是会用各种奇怪的方式死的。  
他的手指擦着树根，粗糙的、带着泥土感觉的树根。手指间一片夜露和青苔混合成的湿滑，好像随时会有细小的昆虫从土里爬出、顺着手指爬上手腕，将他的躯壳啃食一空。它们的巢穴在极深的地底，它们啃噬着树木展开的、毛细血管般的根，它们钻破泥土，撕咬着所有它们能看到的生物。  
天草用力眨了眨眼。  
那些虫子不仅没有消失，还从周围的黑暗中又涌出来，在他皮肤上奔跑；它们有着蚂蚁的口器，双颚时刻准备着刺破他的皮肤；甚至它们会钻进他的血管，在内部逆着血流走过静脉瓣。它们就藏在里面，甚至也许它们不来自周围，而就来自他自己。  
甚至它们会说话。  
“为什么你不能救我父亲？你不是能救人吗，你救啊，你凭什么不救？”  
“我不想死，为什么，我们不是跟着你吗，为什么我会死啊！”  
“要是我们没反抗就好了吧？也许不会死吧？至少不会死吧？”  
“呜……妈妈，妈妈……”  
好恶心。  
他咬着自己的手背。  
好恶心。  
他听到蚂蚁大步跑过血管。  
好恶心。  
他看到尸体被泥土覆盖，泥土里爬满了那些细小的昆虫，铲子将它们拦腰折断，但更多的拼命地爬出来，落在尸体上，蜷曲着细小的身体，随着铲子的落下又消失在泥土里。  
好恶心。  
啪嗒。  
世界忽然黑了下来：有什么东西盖在他肩膀、垂过他的视线，将他包裹在沉重的布料里；他扯着布料抬起头，那深绿的帷幔滑落后，他在月光中看到了爱德蒙的脸。  
“走了，”就像什么都没发生一样，爱德蒙一手拎起自己的外套，一手拎起他的头发，像拽绳一样拽他起身，“时间来不及了。”  
“啊……啊？做什么？”  
“做什么？这还不明显吗？”爱德蒙慢悠悠地说，“去找魔术师拼刺刀。”  
  
  
  
  
找魔术师拼刺刀。  
天草努力理着自己的思路。无论如何，首先要阻止战争的爆发……虽然南部已经爆了，但是目前最煽风点火的绝对是那个魔术师。魔术师的身份和动机都是一团迷雾，但至少他们有个大概的目标了。  
不，不是溪源国都，而是青门关前线。  
“……我保证，我的所有情报都是严刑拷打过的。那个人并不是什么顽强的敌手，说到底也只是去战场上混日子的贵族，所以……”  
“所以你必须明白，他也有可能说谎。也许是那个人给了他什么特殊物品，而非亲临前线；或者……”爱德蒙盯着她的眼睛，意识到她根本就不相信什么“国师真的会法术”这种乱七八糟的事，“行吧，祝你生活愉快，女士。”  
他可不想废话，这事和他有什么关系。一个小到咕哒君都不想来、小到迦勒底都会忽略的特异点，几乎是注定会快速消失，无论它之前维持了多久——说真的，按照这里和迦勒底的时间流速比，它实际上也没存在太久。  
能存在下去的话也挺好，无聊的时候可以拉莎士比亚进来写剧本，以达到现实中的一天一章……爱德蒙叼着他的烟，完全不介意某个根本不知道香烟是什么的女性土著。他们接下来应该前往溪源国，越快越好，最好魔术师还没离开青门关附近，他们就能把他拎出来让他感受一下人类和英灵的战力差。  
调查他懒得弄，但打架还是挺有意思的。  
青门关、以及正对着的溪源鹿牙关，都属于山谷里的要塞。一夫当关万夫莫开，说的就是这种地方。如果来自青田的情报都是真实的，这位魔术师的行动应当是有所保留的——转移对象并没有实际战斗力，只能被随意击垮；也没有事先告知对方，就像要让对方送死，而据此得出的结论就是，魔术师是在这里进行一种绕过关隘的行进实验。那么，他势必利用这种方法进行更大规模的兵力转移。  
无论怎么说，都得先搞定这个魔术师才行。  
想搞定魔术师，就要先搞定一个非常关键的问题。  
迷路。  
  
前面说过，帝国的地图属于战略物资，鹿牙关也是这种情况。虽说理论上顺着山谷就能找到，但“山谷”这东西本身也很复杂。两侧的树木郁郁葱葱，山路回转、盘旋不断，让人很容易原地绕圈。而为了防止有人从高空寻找——没错，借助登山、热气球或瞭望塔，是有可能从高空寻找的，就像他们的灵体化一样——鹿牙关周围和内部都用高大的树木覆盖，因此即使是他们，也只能在山谷里慢慢寻找。  
在山里，至少有一种方式可以防止绕圈，那就是顺着水走。两个人沿着水向前，山间的凉气吹过他们的灵体，有纤细的雨丝滑过树叶、坠落向河流。不知为什么，即使处于灵体状态，天草也觉得冷。那种寒意从自己的灵魂里蔓延出来，一点点覆盖到灵体表面，仿佛能在空气中凝聚出一片苍白的雾。  
并不是恐惧……那么，是什么？  
天草努力从自己的记忆里搜寻这种感觉。好像听过、或是感觉过类似的东西，那种灵魂深处的抗拒、夹杂着不满的情感碎片，还有……  
对，有点像墓地。  
天草的心忽然沉了下去。  
就在他正前方，那流淌的水里，有什么东西在摇晃，一半的身体搭在岸上、一半的身体浮在水里。  
发白的、漂浮的、人形的东西。  
他们顺着河流，看到了尸体。  
有尸体没什么可奇怪的。战斗才过去不过几天，青门关的人从据守到追击、再撤回城中，确实会在这一带留下尸体。这种地形决定了不是所有的尸体都会被清扫安葬，总会有几个被落在这林地里。天草在他身边显出身形，小心地翻开他的衣领，找到了绣出的字迹：潭村平助。  
四个字绣错了三个，但他还是读出了这个名字。  
是和他一起在青田村放羊的那个人的姓。  
“我们可能没时间安葬他。”  
“嗯，我知道。”天草快速地将他拖上岸、就这么平放在岸边，“走吧。”  
没有办法。如果魔术师离开鹿牙关，他们将失去寻找魔术师的方法。战争一旦扩大，死去的绝不会只是一个人——而面对生者的生命，死者的权利总是要让路的。  
总是。  
天草强迫自己不去看被扔在身后的尸体，将全部意志集中到鹿牙关上。他们在河谷里前进，时刻堤防着出现河流的分支。鹿牙关很可能靠不断引导河流的分支而人为制造循环，就算他们不这么作，魔术师也可能会布置阻碍他人前进的魔术。关隘都藏进树里了，不差这一点——所以第三次经过一棵树的时候，天草停了下来。  
然后叫爱德蒙放宝具。  
别问为什么，问就是魔力不足，问就是要充分利用光炮资源，问就是这个世界上只有一种能碾压所有术式的方法，那就是连魔术基盘一起给你炸了，灰都给你扬了。  
莫名工具人的爱德蒙选择在思想上袖手旁观、看着天草浪；在行动上坚定立场，以掩盖自己思想上的袖手旁观。他们连那到底是什么术式都没管，炸了就走，终于在快速赶路后到达了鹿牙关。  
鹿牙关和青门关很像。  
都是山谷里的关隘，两座城市都是依山而建，利用地形进行防守。河流没有作为护城河使用，而是直接通入城墙下、任由这河水从城里流过。这样的构造使得山体就是城墙，除非敌人妄图从山顶经过、直面熟悉地形的山中部队，否则没有任何人能绕过这样的关隘。  
当然，如果有个魔术师在暗中使劲，也不是不行。  
他们直接深入河流、从墙下进入城市，分辨着周围的魔术信号，将所有的重点集中在一个人身上。魔术师留下的痕迹太过清晰，以至于刚进入鹿牙关，他们就已经能锁定对方的存在。  
……有点奇怪。  
先不说之前实验似的将人传送过去，以及莫名其妙、闹着玩似的刺杀，就说现在，魔术师留下的痕迹也太过张扬而无遮挡，就好像从没想过会被别人看到、被利用着反向追踪。问题出现一个是偶然或蒙蔽视线的陷阱，连着出现这么一串，那就完全有理由怀疑这人根本不是受过系统教育的魔术师。天草对这种状态有点熟悉，因为这事他好像干过。  
身为一个真·完全没人教导他魔术怎么搞的无辜少年，对于魔术师这个职业，天草称得上踩雷小能手，乱搞一气扛把子，在奇怪的事和奇怪的事之间反复横跳，直到成了英灵才发现自己都搞了一堆什么会被魔术师联合批斗的玩意……总之，当天草顺着这些魔力信号确认对方的方位时，他觉得这人要么老谋深算等着他们上门，要么就是真真正正的新手上路——这人甚至没试图跑路。  
他就坐在宴席上，一只手勾着一个侍女的下巴，一只手玩着一只酒杯；整个人意气风发，如同天下尽在掌控。他身边的人为他敬酒，垂着眼听他高谈阔论，虽然每一句都避开了魔术的存在，但只听那些内容，就让人觉得这人脑壳是不是有点问题。  
你们的王还没死呢，你为什么一副这江山是你的的态度……哦，也是，如果是普通人中的魔术师，把自己当成天选之子、神明赐福之类的也不奇怪，没准搞定敌人的下一步就是逼宫篡位，计划很好，可惜这个世界上真的不止他一个能搞事的人。  
作为搞事的前辈，天草一路看着他在城里实验各种术式留下的痕迹，只想说你别想了，你这能耐篡不了位，顶多当当国师妖言惑众。

妖言惑众的国师现在觉得自己即将走上人生巅峰。  
他本来是个平平无奇的街角无赖，每天偷鸡摸狗勉强维生，偶尔蹭在茶馆门口听人家说书，还总是被伙计赶苍蝇一样赶跑。没有人会注意到他、只有被他偷东西的人会偶尔骂上那么一两句。  
但自从他偷了别人藏在口袋里的戒指逃跑、跑到一半小巷的地面裂开把他吞下去，整个世界都变了。  
他从黑暗中醒来，觉得自己身轻如燕，只要伸伸手就能点亮火光、只要他愿意就能烧死一个人；他可以登高、弹跳甚至进行转移，靠着这些，他疯狂地当了几个月的江洋大盗，将自己埋在银锭堆里的时候，他终于醒悟了。  
这样的能力，为什么要用来当什么贼，而不是更进一步啊？  
他将那枚戒指当做自己的护身符、转运道具挂在脖子上，踏上了行侠仗义、官员举荐、占星面圣的坑蒙拐骗之路。有的是他的能力，有的不是；反正他一步登天，成了众人忌惮的对象。现在他想想那些在小巷里乱窜的日子，觉得时也命也，总有些东西不过磨难，总有些东西命中注定。  
这所有想法截止于他又结束了一次军中酒宴、摇摇晃晃地栽倒在自己床上时。  
有人说，你害的人多了，冤魂回来索命。  
当看到一个白发人出现在床边时，他的第一反应就是——  
“春燕我错了，我不是故意肏死你的，我那时候一时激动，一时激动！”  
天草：“？”  
是他的错，他早就该换了自己的和服，奈何他到现在都没想起来。对方向他伸手，泪眼朦胧神情恳切，那张还算看得过去的脸哭得凄凄惨惨，那叫一个惹人心疼。他抓住天草的手，如同一位即将英勇就义的战士——然后他就开始点火，火焰烧过和服的袖口，直接顺着布料往上涌。  
“你走，”他碎碎低念着，“你一个娼妇会死在床上不是理所当然的吗，你走啊——”  
天草基本确定了。  
这人的戏比他的魔术回路多。  
他当场灵体化灭火，再出现的时候一个当头暴栗锤得对方倒在床上哀嚎，坐在对方床边的椅子上进入谈话模式，过程无比流利，看得出这么干过千万遍——爱德蒙看得脑壳一疼，觉得那一下绝对是敲在了无数次半夜点火不小心点着天草的他自己脑袋上，没准下一步就是被问能不能戒烟，至少是半夜戒烟。  
“你能不能不半夜……咳，那个，你还好吗？”本着人类被敲那么一下真的可能会晕倒的良心，天草问，“需要我给你治疗吗？”  
……你是在良心还是在挑衅。  
国师蜷在床上抱头哀嚎，戒指滑出衣领、在两个英灵眼前晃来晃去，“你是谁！你怎么进来的，我告诉你，我可是当朝——”  
天草拎起了他的戒指。那枚颜色古朴的戒指在他手指间一动不动，当然，它也确实不该动。  
“你是溪源国师？”  
“没错，你敢动我的话——”  
“你想发动战争？”  
“明明是你们惹事——”  
“那就对了，”天草盯着手里的戒指，将它翻过一圈，分辨着上面的魔力刻痕，“你没有魔术回路。魔术师不是你。”  
是它。  
那枚从他转运开始一直跟着他的戒指泛着温润的木质光泽，深色的表面光滑平整，线条简单、古朴大气，看得出绝非凡品。但天草盯了又盯，递给爱德蒙：“烧。”  
“我是你的烧火女佣吗？”  
“那主人请帮我烧。”天草对答如流，“伟大的伯爵大人一定能帮您的亲亲和服女佣烧区区一枚戒指的吧？”  
有那么一瞬间，爱德蒙很想说记住你自己这句话，将来的某一天你得哭着叫我主人求我停下——但是在床上搞什么还需要理由吗？理由这东西得用在刀刃上，比如，他现出身形贴近天草的耳朵，压低声音将温热气流送到他耳垂：“我有条件。”  
天草一僵，直接转脸看他，和他鼻尖对鼻尖。  
“回迦勒底之后你不能管我半夜抽烟。”  
“……要不是你每次都把我头发点了谁管你啊喂。”  
“那你管我的时候不能直接上手敲我。”  
“好，我下次记得垫个枕头。”上帝才有怜悯之心，天草没有，至少对爱德蒙半夜点他头发没有。他把戒指扔进爱德蒙指尖的黑火里，当时就是一声尖叫，紧接着，戒指里飘出一个透明的白色身影来。那场景十分眼熟，让人联想起俄刻阿诺斯与乌鲁克地底，甚至联想起没准会掉落提灯。  
“技能升级原料”发出人类的声音：“我是……”  
“你是想说你是真正的强者，我们听你的话可以走上人生巅峰吗？”  
幽灵：“……”  
台词让你抢了，我说什么？  
“你这个剧本是不是照搬了别人的东西？”天草的目光再一次落回国师身上，“那么萧炎先生，你能为我介绍一下他吗？”  
国师：“……”  
我怎么就成了萧炎了。  
“咳，我是真正的、远古的魔术师，不过是被人暗算才——”  
“我御主是真正的、未来的魔术师，有事你和他谈，我们谈谈战争吧。”我上一个见的远古魔术师还是吉尔伽美什。天草的目光在幽灵和国师身上来回游走，白雾分不出表情，国师则是满脸的惊恐崩溃，完全是被卷入魔术事件的普通人的姿态。但是，毕竟已经看过了他演戏，天草没有一丝懈怠，随时警惕着对面捞把刀冲过来。  
“战争？”  
“嗯。我们谈谈你个幽灵发动什么战争，能不能好好入土变提灯。”  
“其实入土也不重要，重要的是提灯。”爱德蒙突兀地插了一句，然后在三个人的视线里变本加厉，“要是顺便掉点骨灰就更好了。”  
“幽灵不掉骨灰……而且别和御主抢工作。我们在谈战争。”  
爱德蒙无所谓。他的天性好像就是别人越严肃他越想哈哈哈，而且现在这情况明明很适合哈哈哈。幽灵在空中漂浮着，不断变化各种白烟构成的形状，但他越是扭动自己，就越显得脆弱无力。两个英灵的到来完全是打破常规，他再怎么拼命挣扎，也不可能赢得过面前的这两个东西。  
……要糟。  
它看着面前的两个英灵，觉得刺刀已经悬在了自己头顶。  
为了自己的生命安全，它眼一闭，给出了重要情报：“这个白痴才不是什么国师，真正想发动战争的不是他，真正的国师还在皇都呢！”


End file.
